fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Book of Allmagic (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Object created by Lekmos. Book of Allmagic is created by Clotho, one of sisters of fates. Clotho writed down everything to book which realeted magic and supernatural. Clotho carried hers book every where she go and writed new things when she got new inspiration about new thing. But one time when she was travelling in lower dimensions she lost it and haven`t found it to nowdays. Book was left at earth at time around year 1500 and founded by Wilburg clan memebers... Book is open and there is so many possibilities to use... Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''Low 1-C Name: '''Book of Allmagic '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Unknow '''Classification: '''Book '''Wielders: 'Clotho, Samantha and Emilia 'Powers and abilities: 'Magic (All types of magic including Matter manipulation (Quantum Level), Spatial Magic and Time Magic), Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Binding/Defense off/Powers off (With book abilities user could send off, bypass others durability or negate others powers), Forcefield Creation (can create forcefield to protect caster and others form harm), Telekinesis, True Flight, Creation (Book can create anything to 5 dimensional level), Telepathy (between user and book), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Any where in lower multiverse and outside of it), Cosmic Awareness (with book it is easy look around multiverse, what is going on), Creation (Book can create countless amount 5th dimensional structures) Destruction (With full capacity user could destroy completely 5th dimensional structures), Life Link with Book (Those who sacrifise their soul to book ), Life Link with Clotho (Book is connected to Cotho and cannot be destroyed unless you kill her) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Low Complex Multiverse Level, '(Clotho created book from hers own flesh and so book holds 5 dimensional power. If user can use book properly, user could effect multible 5 dimensional structures aka books which can holds infinite amount 4 dimensional universes inside of them.) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Depends user thinking speed [[Durability|'Durability']]: Low Complex Multiverse Level, '(Book has same durability as Clotho) [[Range|'Range]]: Low Complex Multiverse Level, '(At full capasity and proper use book could effect countless amount 5 dimensional stuctures.) '''Material: '''Clotho`s own flesh Needed Prerequisite for Use: * User must hold the book and book automaticly finds and uses the spell which user want use. Meaning user don`t need every time find and say spell. Expect when user has life link. Then they won`t need hold book anymore intheir hands and it can be even other universe, than user to give user access to spells. * Howewer user must know the spell, if user don`t understand or don`t know how spell works, user can`t cast that spell. * This is backup that lower beings cannnot use most powerfull and devasting abilities of book at multiversal scale. '''Weaknesses: ' * Book itself nothing notable, but it must be open when using. Expect when user has life link. '''Notable attacks/Techniques: *'Vivent: '''With book user can create 5th dimensional structures. *'Ut Auferat Omnia: In other hand user could use book to destroy energy, matter, souls, space-time continuums literally everything at 5th dimensioal scale. *'Binding: '''With sealing spell user can use book to seal other beings in example another universe, preventing them escape. *'De potentia: 'Book can negate other beings powers and prevent them from working. *'Off defensionis: 'Book can bypass others beings defense to user use this as advance against others. *'Vita link Index: 'If user has readed and understand enough what has written at the book they may find one special spell. This spell gives user life link with book granting them immortality and regeneration as long book is active and at one piece. *'Uno carmine: 'Very powerfull, but in same time very dangerous spell. In short it actives when user make cut to their rigth hand and spit to their left. Next user slaps hands together and shout spell name ''uno carmine, which triggers activation. Spell increases user powers by 150 times, but in cost it burn user lifeforce leading to death. '''Note: Ready, but there might be changes in future.. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Weapons Category:Nephilim Story Category:Tier 1